


His Highness and the Hacker

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Anal Sex, Computers, Fluff, Gay Romance, Love, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Nakajima is feeling restless, and decides to take a lover. But who? He chooses the one person he realizes he shares a great deal of sexual tension with - the Queen of the school, Saionji Kaoru. But will Saionji be interested? What will he do if he isn't?  Can he take the Queen's heart by storm?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here you go, Kuro. Glad you enjoy these. :) -DL

Nakajima Hideaki sat at his computer, and frowned at the screen. His long fingers hovered over the keys, but the programmer didn’t press any of them. After a moment, he sat back with a sigh, and reached up a hand to rub at his forehead. A headache was beginning to pound behind his eyes. The Vice President of the Student Council closed them, knowing that the bright computer screen was only helping to make the throbbing pain worse. It didn’t matter, anyway. For some reason, he hadn’t felt like pursuing his vendetta against the Treasury Dog as much as usual lately. It wasn’t that Nakajima felt any ebbing of the dislike and irritation that the Dog managed to work up in him so easily. It was more like...ennui.

He had been feeling both bored and restless lately. And he didn’t have to look too far for at least one of the causes of these emotions. The empty couch across the room was definitely one of them. Niwa was off with his lover again. The President spent even less time than usual on student council business, and when he did he often brought Iwai with him. While he was learning to tolerate the artist, Nakajima still didn’t like the other man very much. So he and the king were spending far less time than usual together lately, and he missed being with his friend. Niwa’s lively, larger-than-life personality meant that Nakajima was almost never bored when he was around the King.

Nakajima wasn’t jealous of the way Iwai had taken over his friend’s attention. He understood that in a relationship, especially a new one, the lovers would want to spend as much time as possible together. If anything, he was beginning to feel a little envious of the obvious happiness that the two men had found with one another. It made the programmer feel almost…wistful. Not that he’d ever admit to that emotion aloud, but he was aware that it was there nonetheless. His life seemed rather empty and dull in comparison. Nakajima stared at the backs of his own eyelids, as he contemplated ways to change his own rather drab existence.

One way, he knew, was to get a lover of his own. But that was a harder proposition than it might have seemed. Nakajima honestly wasn’t sure how to go about it. He’d had a few casual flings here and there, but never a serious relationship. He’d never wanted or needed one before. The programmer wasn’t charming or personable, and flirting was an alien concept to him. He could have asked Niwa for pointers, of course, but there was no way in a million years that he would ever ask his friend for dating advice. The King would never let him live it down. 

Even if he knew how to go about getting a lover, there was still the issue of finding someone who he was attracted to. Nakajima was a very picky, introverted sort of person; there weren’t too many people around BL Academy who made him sit up and take notice. He thought about all the people he knew, eliminating them in his mind one-by-one. 

There was Shinomiya Koji, dorm leader and president of the archery club. A handsome, skilled person. But a definite NO. Shinomiya was far too serious and controlled, even more so in some ways than Nakajima himself was. He knew that one of the reasons that Niwa and he were such good friends was because of the fact that their personalities were so opposite. Dating someone who was so much like himself would be frankly boring. Plus, Shinomiya was a powerful personality. Their strengths of will were bound to clash if they tried to have a sexual relationship. 

There was Taki. The red-headed messenger boy was definitely cute, in a sharp sort of way. But while he was a lively creature, his sly, wild personality didn’t attract Nakajima. In fact, the little red-haired creature irritated him most of the time. The programmer knew that he'd be more inclined to kick the kid than have any kind of relationship with him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he eliminated Taki from his mental list as well.

There was Ito Keita. Nakajima could admit that he’d been attracted to the big-eyed, sweet little freshman from the first. Unlike Iwai, Ito had a strong personality under his kind and rather fluffy outer surface. But Keita was with the Academy’s chairman Endo Kazuki. The two men were very happy together, so Nakajima had no interest in trying to break up their established relationship. That erased Ito Keita from his list as well. The programmer could also cross off those others who were taken – the twins(not that he’d ever felt the urge to go after those two, anyway) who were happily wearing out their tennis captain Naruse Yukihiko, and of course Niwa and Iwai. He’d certainly never felt any desire for his best friend, and most especially not any for that drippy artist. 

There was always the Treasury Dog, Nakajima thought with a sardonic smile. An image of himself trying to snuggle up to Omi made him want to laugh. He figured that it would take about 5.2 seconds for the two of them to come to blows, and it would be a toss up as to who would start the fight. His dislike of Omi was not the kind that had lurking attraction that he wouldn’t admit to at the bottom of it. Nakajima genuinely disliked the Dog. Everything about the other man irritated him. The programmer was aware that this was partly because of how alike he and the Dog were. They naturally rubbed each other the wrong way, like sandpaper across each other's nerve endings. Everything that they didn’t like about themselves was recreated in the other, there for them to see. But understanding his dislike didn’t mitigate it even a little bit. Heh – there was always the Dog’s best friend, Saionji Kaoru…

His thoughts trailed off as he blinked. Hmm…Perhaps because the lovely man was Omi’s best friend, Nakajima had never seriously thought about the man who was dubbed ‘the Queen’ around the Academy. But the truth was, the Vice President was attracted to the Head of the School Treasury for the same reasons that the Dog was. While the Queen was strong-willed, there was also something rather malleable and pliant about him. Something almost feminine. There was no close friendship standing in the way of a relationship in Nakajima's case. And just think about how furious the Dog would be if his greatest enemy seduced his best friend…

Nakajima drummed his fingers on his computer desk as he considered this revolutionary idea. The sexual attraction was already there. He suspected that if the beautiful creature weren’t so loyal to his beloved friend, the Queen would admit to himself that he was attracted to the Student Council Vice President in return. Nakajima had always been aware of a low-level simmering attraction between them, although he’d never before been inclined to do anything about it. The other man was certainly lovely in a rather softly-masculine sort of way. Nakajima had always had the distant urge, whenever he was around Saionji, to just rip the other man's clothes off and fuck him into a puddle. The alpha male in him saw the Queen as a sort of alpha female. Mate material. Why had he never thought of this before?

He supposed that it was because he hadn’t ever really thought of taking a long-term lover before, rather than just having the occasional casual sexual encounter. Something in Nakajima's head wouldn’t think of the Queen as a casual fling, even if he’d ever imagined that Saionji would just fall into bed with him for a one-night stand. Which the other man wouldn’t. The Head of the Treasury Department had far too much class for that. But now that Nakajima was actually considering forming a more permanent relationship, Saionji moved to the top of his list. He could easily consider the idea of seducing the Queen into being his lover. In fact, it was a rather enticing thought. 

Nakajima made up his mind with his normal decisiveness. Saionji it would be. He had the beginnings of a plan forming in his head. The programmer smiled a small, rather evil smile as he turned this around in his mind, adding details and deciding what he would do. Nakajima wasn’t going to try to flirt with or woo the other man - that wouldn’t work, not only because he wasn’t charming enough to pull it off, but because the Queen would most likely either laugh or reject him because of Nakajima's rivalry with his best friend. No, the best way would be to just overwhelm Saionji completely. He knew that he could do that, and that he’d enjoy every moment of it, as well.

 

 

Saionji Kaoru leaned back in the hot bath with a sigh of pleasure. One slender hand swished in the water contentedly, disturbing the rose petals floating on top of it. He closed his eyes, letting the heat rise up around him and relax him completely. The Queen tried to come to the bathhouse at least once a month, often more frequently. He could reserve a private bath and be by himself, something he really enjoyed. Much as Saionji loved Omi, even his best friend sometimes wore on his nerves. Every once in awhile, the Queen just needed to get away from the Academy, his responsibilities, and his friends. This was one of the ways that he did that.

Suddenly he heard a soft sound, and felt water being displaced as someone stepped into the bath with him. The Queen opened his eyes in irritation, ready to tell off whoever was disturbing him. But Saionji's open mouth stayed open when he saw, through the steam, the face of the person who’d entered his bath so quietly. Nakajima Hideaki sat on the other side of the bath, his coldly-handsome face absolutely expressionless. Without his glasses, the Student Council Vice President's sapphire eyes seemed even more laser-like than usual.

:Now what is he doing here?: the Queen thought in irritation. He glared at Nakajima, a stare that didn’t seem to disconcert the other man in the least. He merely draped his arms over the edge of the bath casually and looked at Saionji out of half-lidded eyes.

“What do you want, Nakajima-san?” the Queen said at last when the Student Council Vice President had been silent for several minutes.

A small smile slid over Nakajima’s well-formed mouth, making Saionji feel rather uneasy. “Now what makes you assume that I want anything, Your Highness?” he asked coolly, although there was a gleam in his eyes that made the Queen feel even more nervous for some reason.

“Well, I have to assume that since you invaded my private bath” Saionji retorted angrily.

Nakajima tilted his head a little to the side. “Hmm…Perhaps you’re right” he conceded, in a tone of voice that sent a chill down the Queen’s spine. An even stronger shiver followed the first when those sapphire eyes ran in a leisurely fashion down his body. What was the man playing at?

“Well, what is it?” Saionji demanded when Nakajima said nothing more. “Is it student council business?”

“You could say that” Nakajima replied lazily. “How did you and your Dog like the chocolate I sent you, Highness?”

Saionji hissed angrily at this reminder of the nasty trick that Nakajima had pulled on the Treasury. He’d transferred their entire budget into a numbered Swiss bank account, and it had taken Omi hours to find out what had happened. His friend had panicked when he's discovered that the account had been opened in his name and with his personal information. It was true that Swiss banks had a strict privacy policy, so that there was little chance that the chairman could have found out about it being in Omi’s name, but even a minor chance was bad. Omi could have been prosecuted for embezzlement if he hadn’t found the money and transferred it back into the treasury account right away. Nakajima had had the balls to send them both bars of expensive imported Swiss chocolate afterward as a ‘gift’. 

Seeing the fury in his face, Nakajima laughed softly. “And here I’d heard that you and your Dog both like chocolate” he said mockingly.

“Not when it’s sent as a means to gloat” Saionji said sharply. “You would have loved it if Omi had been thrown in prison, wouldn’t you?”

Nakajima lifted a single eyebrow at these vitriolic words. “I don’t know what you mean” he replied calmly.

The Queen felt his hands ball into fists at his sides. “Of course you do! You stole the money from the treasury accounts and put them in a numbered Swiss account with Omi’s name on it! And you’re trying to tell me you didn’t intend to get him in trouble?!”

“Actually, yes. That is exactly what I’m saying” Nakajima replied coldly. “If I had intended to get the Dog thrown into prison, I would have gone about it differently. I would have deposited the money in a Japanese bank, not a Swiss one with such strict privacy laws. Then I would have made an anonymous phone call to the chairman, alerting him to the theft. Your precious Omi would have been rotting in prison by now. Instead, I put it in a bank account that would have automatically closed the next business day and shunted the funds back into the treasury accounts if the Dog hadn’t discovered what had happened to them. And if you don’t believe that, I can show you the bank statements, which are on my computer.”

Saionji hesitated. Nakajima’s words had a ring of truth to them. He studied the other man’s cold, handsome face, but it was still expressionless. After a moment he said thoughtfully: “I guess I owe you an apology then."

“For what?” Nakajima replied.

The Queen shrugged. “For believing you capable of doing something so nasty. I mean, you’ve done some awful things to Omi, but since he always returns the favor, or starts it entirely, I can’t blame you. I was shocked, frankly, when I thought that you’d tried to deliberately get Omi into so much trouble. I apologize” he bowed his head a little to Nakajima, who merely looked amused.

“Apology accepted” the computer wizard said with a quirk of his lips. “Although there’s something more tangible you can do for me to show your remorse.”

There was something in Nakajima's voice that made Saionji look at him warily. But the Queen still couldn’t read the other man's face, so he asked carefully: “What?”

A light flared in the depths of the sapphire eyes that made his stomach tighten. Nakajima slowly and deliberately stood up and began to wade through the bath toward him. The Queen stared up at the other man uneasily, wondering why he felt the sudden urge to run away. Nakajima’s smile widened and took on a feral quality. “I think a kiss would be sufficient” he said in a low, throaty tone of voice that made the hairs on Saionji’s neck stand up.

“What?!” the Queen yelped, his emerald eyes widening. He coiled himself to try to escape, but he was too late. Nakajima was standing over him now with a predatory look on his face. 

“Yes, a kiss” Nakajima repeated as he descended on the frozen man staring up at him in shock. He rested his arms on either side of Saionji’s head, effectively caging the Queen as he leaned forward toward the lovely man. 

The Queen felt his breath leave his body in a shocked gasp. This was not happening! He thought wildly. He put up his hands to try to ward Nakajima off, but they ended up being pressed to the other man's bare, muscular chest. Saionji gasped again at the feel of the hot soft skin under his fingers, and the hard muscles under that skin. Nakajima’s eyes were full of a burning darkness as he raised one hand to grasp the Queen’s chin in a tight grip. Saionji opened his mouth to protest, to tell him off, and Nakajima’s hard mouth closed over his in a punishing kiss. 

Saionji moaned helplessly as Nakajima’s mouth ate at his. A wicked, insouciant tongue invaded his mouth, sweeping into it and conquering everything within. The hand left his chin and curled around the back of his neck instead, to hold him in place as Nakajima feasted on his mouth. The computer programmer ravaged it until the Queen couldn’t remember his own name, let alone why he should be protesting and fighting off the man kissing him so expertly. Nakajima knelt between his legs, and the other long-fingered hand left the rim of the tub to begin to glide over Saionji’s silky skin. His fingers reached a rose-colored nipple and pinched it delicately, causing the Queen to cry out into his devouring mouth. The lovely man's back arched involuntarily at the sensation.

Wildly the Queen tried to gather his thoughts. But he couldn’t seem to do it, not with Nakajima’s tongue in his mouth and that skilled hand sliding down his skin. He whimpered a little as the exploring hand disappeared under the water, gliding over his stomach and heading toward the towel knotted around his waist. Long fingers skimmed over Saionji's belly button, and then dipped under the edge the towel. They stroked closer and closer to his erection, teasing the Queen until he was making begging noises into Nakajima’s mouth. 

Nakajima finally lifted his head so that they could both breathe. Air huffed in and out of Saionji’s chest as he stared up at the tall man kneeling above him with a glazed emerald stare. The Queen tried to speak, but he didn’t seem to be coherent enough to do that. “Wha…?” was all he could manage to get out.

The other man didn’t answer him. Instead, he put his hands on the Queen’s waist and lifted him bodily from the bath until he was perched on the edge. Saionji gasped as he was set down, shaking his head to try to clear it so that he could actually speak and demand to know what Nakajima was doing. But the Vice President wasn’t interested in letting the Queen get that much of his thought processes back, and all he managed was a squeaking noise full of shock as Nakajima’s hands closed over the knot at his waist and undid it, causing the towel to fall down loosely over his hips. A sharp tug whisked it away altogether, leaving the flustered Saionji sitting naked on the side of the tub. 

A flush of combined desire, heat, and embarrassment had run up into the Queen’s alabaster cheeks as Nakajima’s sapphire eyes gazed at his erect cock. It twitched as he looked at it, displaying its excitement. Anticipation skirled through Saionji, along with a kind of distant horror. Was he really letting NAKAJIMA of all people do this to him? What would Omi say? What was wrong with him? But even these thoughts fled when Nakajima’s long fingers curled over the base of his erection, and that black head bent so that his mouth could close over it as well.

Ahh!” cried Saionji, his head flying back as Nakajima’s warm, moist mouth took him in and began to suck. His fingers scrabbled on the stone on either side of him as he arched his hips toward that wonderful sensation. The Queen was almost frantic, as that skilled tongue caressed him, while those strong fingers grasped his cock and began to stroke the rest of it where that mouth wasn’t attending to him. Nakajima’s other hand moved down between his legs and palmed his balls, rolling them around in their sack in time with the programmer's insistent sucking. 

Saionji was losing his mind. He panted and cried out desperately, feeling as though Nakajima’s mouth was sucking his very soul out of his body. Two fingers prodded his perineum, as the black head began an up and down movement. His tongue fluttered along the length of the Queen’s cock each time that he pulled back, and Nakajima sucked hard at it each time that he drove down. The Queen had never had a blow job quite this expert before, and it was so good that he couldn’t believe it.

There was no way that he could hold out for long under this treatment. Saionji lunged upward one last time, his head thrown back as the lovely man screamed the pleasure of his orgasm into the quiet room. Nakajima continued to suck relentlessly at him until he had emptied the the Queen. Then the programmer withdrew his mouth with a last lazy lick at the tip, as Saionji shuddered at the force of his coming, half-collapsing back on the floor in a boneless mass as he panted deeply. Nakajima straightened up with a small smile on his face. He looked down at the flushed, lovely man whom he’d just reduced to a puddle with his mouth, and there was triumph and satisfaction gleaming in his sapphire eyes.

He turned and started to walk away. Saionji stared after him in disbelief. “What?” he began, struggling to get his voice to work. “Where are you going!”

Nakajima stopped and looked at the Queen over his shoulder. “I thought I’d just give you a taste of what can happen if you agree to be my lover” he replied calmly.

Saionji’s mouth gaped open. “Y-You think I’m going to become your lover?!” he yelped in disbelief.

A cool smile flitted over Nakajima’s lips. “Yes, I think you will” he said. “Consider this, Saionji-san. That was just a blow job. Imagine what it would be like if I actually fucked you.”

A shiver wracked the Queen’s frame at his coarse words. “This is ridiculous!” he said in a voice that was higher than normal. “There is no way that I would ever become your lover, Nakajima-san!” he spat.

“Perhaps” Nakajima conceded as he turned around and finished exiting the bath. “But if you change your mind, all you have to do is say so. I’ll be happy to fuck you into the ground whenever you ask me to” his soft chuckle was like fingernails on a blackboard for Saionji as he bent to pick up his glasses and the towel they were sitting on, before the programmer left the room altogether without a backward glance.

The Queen slumped down beside the pool. He stared sightlessly at the steaming water, wondering what had just happened. Had it been a strange dream? Had he actually passed out from the heat and hallucinated the whole thing? Saionji pinched his own arm, then yelped at the pain. No dream, then. Nakajima Hideaki had actually sucked him off in the bathhouse! He’d liked…no, liked was too shallow a word. The Queen had loved it. Remembering the other man's parting words, Saionji felt his body begin to tremble a little as images of what it would be like if Nakajima actually did fuck him passed through his head. The Queen hugged himself tightly. What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saonji finally responds to Nakajima's offer...

“Kaoru? Kaoru!” Omi’s voice was impatient. Saionji blinked up at a pair of narrowed violet eyes, as his brain returned from outer space. 

Omi waved a hand in front of his eyes. “Kaoru – what is the matter with you?” the computer programmer demanded, looking worriedly down at his friend.

The Queen became aware that he was sitting on the couch in the Treasury Room, holding a cup of tea. He’d been staring into space for who knew how long, a habit he’d gotten into over the last two weeks. Omi looked as though he’d like to shake his friend to make him answer, which Saionji could understand. The programmer had been asking him what was wrong, on and off, for almost a week now, obviously concerned about his strange behavior. But Saionji couldn’t answer his best friend's questions. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Omi what had happened in the bathhouse with Nakajima. 

His hand trembled a little, as he set the tea cup down on its saucer. “There’s nothing the matter with me, Omi-kun,” the Queen replied, as serenely as he could manage. 'Not that a good lobotomy might cure,' he added in his own head.

Omi frowned. “You keep telling me that, but it’s pretty obvious that it's a lie,” he said angrily. “What is going on, Kaoru?”

The Queen looked away, unable to meet his friend’s violet eyes. How could he tell Omi the truth? Not only about what had happened at the bathhouse, but what had been happening to him for he last few weeks? More and more often, Saionji's mind was filled with images of Nakajima. He couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to actually have sex with the other man. The Queen found himself not only in a in a constant state of arousal, but also of despair. For Omi’s sake, there was no way that he would ever take Nakajima up on his offer. So Saionji was being driven slowly crazy, tormented both day and night by visions of naked bodies tangled together on sheets, and sapphire eyes burning down into his own, as hard hands slid over his body. Sometimes he wanted to tear his own hair out in sheer frustration.

It was worse at when he slept. Almost every night the Queen was waking up from steamy dreams of himself and Nakajima, and much to Saionji's shame and embarrassment almost all of them had been wet dreams. It was getting so that whenever he woke up groggily and felt the sated, languid condition of his body and the wetness on his sheets, he wanted to cry. The Queen was afraid to go back to sleep each night lest he have another wet dream, so he was now sleep-deprived as well as sexually frustrated. Saionji's brain felt like it was melting. 

Omi looked down at his friend. He wanted to shake Saionji, in a combination of exasperation and concern, to get some answers from the lovely man. Not only had his friend been spacing out more and more the last few weeks, but now the Queen had dark circles under his emerald eyes, and a drawn look to his face. The programmer could tell that Saionji wasn’t sleeping well. But he refused to tell Omi what was wrong, which was completely infuriating. He intended to find out what was happening right there and now, no matter what it took. Omi crossed his arms over his chest, and leveled a cold look down at his distressed friend.

“Kaoru,” he said in an implacable tone of voice. “Tell me what is wrong, or I swear that our friendship is over,” Omi's voice left no room for doubt that he meant what he said.

Saionji’s emerald eyes widened. Fear glimmered in their depths. “Omi,” he gasped. “Please….”

“Tell me,” Omi said again. “What is going on?”

The Queen bent his head, a sob shaking his frame. Omi hardened himself against that sound, although he desperately wanted to take his distraught friend in his arms and comfort Saionji. “I…” Kaoru gulped. “I was afraid to tell you,” he whispered, as Omi strained to hear him.

“Tell me what?” Omi demanded urgently. “What is wrong?”

“Nakajima,” Saionji said woefully.

 

Omi felt the hair standing up on the back of his head, as rage swept through him. “Nakajima? What about him? What did he do to you?!” he asked urgently, fear coiling in his stomach. All kinds of horrible imaginings went through the programmer's head, as his friend began to shake visibly. Surely even Nakajima wouldn’t…

“He…at the bathhouse…” Saionji bowed his head in deep shame. 

Omi knelt down in front of his friend and put his hands on Saionji's knees. “Please tell me, Kaoru,” he said, as his stomach began to make sickening rolls within him. Omi steeled himself to hear the horrible truth, even as he made up his mind to find a way to kill Nakajima as soon as possible.

Saionji put a hand to his mouth. “He…kissed me,” the Queen said softly between his fingers.

Omi’s eyebrows went up a little. “He kissed you?” He repeated. “That’s all?”

The Queen shook his head. “No. He…he….” As Omi watched in amazement, a blush spread over his friend’s alabaster cheeks, all the way up to his hairline. “He….gave me…a…blow job,” Saionji said this last so softly that Omi had to strain to hear him. 

 

The programmer's mouth opened in shock. “Nakajima gave you a blow job in the bathhouse?!” he repeated in disbelief. Saionji nodded silently, his emerald eyes distressed. 

Omi sat back on his heels. “And he didn’t…assault you?” he asked carefully.

The Queen’s eyes widened even further, as he realized what Omi had thought. “No, no!” he cried, shaking his head vigorously. “I…I could have gotten away if I’d…wanted to,” he said shamefacedly. 

The programmer grew still. "But you didn’t want to,” he said. Omi studied his friend’s distressed face. “You liked it, didn’t you, Kaoru?”

Saionji closed his eyes and shuddered. “Hai,” he said miserably.

Omi took a deep breath. “Is that the only thing that’s bothering you?” he asked quietly.

The Queen shook his head slowly. “No. He…said that that was just a sampling of what it would be like if I…agreed to be his lover.” He went on, stuttering a little over this admission.

The programmer blinked in surprise, as his brows drew together a little. “Nakajima wants you to be his lover,” Omi repeated slowly, as though turning this strange statement around in his head.

“Yes! But Omi, I would never agree. I know how much you hate him. I would never hurt you so!” Saionji said, touching his arm gently, the beautiful emerald eyes earnest.

Omi let out a long breath in a sigh. “I see. And if I didn’t have this feud going on with him, would you say ‘yes’, Kaoru?” he asked, looking up at his friend steadily.

Saionji paled a little. “I don’t know,” he said, looking away. 

'But I do' Omi thought. He could see it on his friend’s face. Well, this was a strange turn of events, indeed. The silver-haired man turned the facts over in his head, thinking hard. Like Nakajima, Omi was aware that the main reason the two of them hated each other was because of how alike they both were in some ways. That included an attraction to the man sitting on the couch in front of him. But while he loved Saionji with all of his heart, it wasn’t a sexual kind of love. It was more as though the two of them were platonic soulmates. It was true that they’d tried to be boyfriends earlier on, but it simply hadn’t worked out. In some strange way, they were too close to be lovers. Both of them had agreed not to try anymore, but had instead gone their separate ways, and taken lovers elsewhere. 

But here was Nakajima, who was so very like Omi – but also different. If he’d ever thought about it, the other man was almost the perfect person for Kaoru. But Nakajima had never shown any interest in his friend before, and Saionji would never have anything to do with someone that his best friend disliked so thoroughly. The subject had never come up before, but now Nakajima had made a move. Omi could see that it was having a profound affect on his poor friend. The Queen was torn between his attraction for the forceful Nakajima, and his loyalty to Omi. The computer programmer sighed. 

“Kaoru-chan,” he said tenderly to his poor, confused friend. He looked up steadily into those lovely emerald eyes, that were gazing uncertainly down at him. “If he is what you want, please don’t hesitate because of me. You are my best friend. That means that I want you to be happy. You haven’t been happy these last two weeks. It’s true that I really don’t like him, but that shouldn’t have anything to do with you. I would never ask you to be miserable because I have a feud going with someone. If you want him as a lover, then go and get him.”

Saionji’s mouth opened in shock. What are you saying, Omi?” he wavered in disbelief. “You can’t be serious! You’re actually saying that I should become Nakajima’s lover?!”

Omi nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Listen, Kaoru-chan. I don’t like the way you’ve been acting the last few weeks. It worries me terribly.” He put out his hand to lightly catch a hold of his friend’s chin. “You’ve got dark circles under your eyes so bad that it looks like someone gave you a pair of black eyes, and you’re pale, too. Most of the time lately even when you’re in the room with me, it seems like you’re not really there. I can’t stand to see you this way. If the only cure for this malaise is Nakajima, then so be it. Somehow I’ll learn to adjust to his being your lover.” He smiled encouragingly for his weary friend.

Tears welled in the Queen’s eyes. “Oh, Omi,” he wailed, throwing himself forward into his friend’s arms. Saionji hugged the computer programmer tightly, his tears soaking into the fabric of Omi’s uniform jacket at the shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I know you do, dear heart,” Omi replied gently. “And I love you just as much. I know that if it were me in this situation, that you’d give me the same advice. We take care of each other. That’s what friends do,” he said tenderly, stroking the long, light-brown locks of his beloved friend’s hair. 

Saionji sniffed, as he rubbed his cheek against Omi’s shoulder. “I’m so glad that you transferred to my school when we were children, Omi,” he said softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Omi smiled, remembering when they'd met. How miserable he’d been, and how the friendship of the forward emerald-eyed boy had been his salvation. He would do anything for his friend. In light of that, putting up with the irritating Nakajima seemed like a very little thing indeed. Omi pulled away, offering his friend a handkerchief. “Here, blow your nose,” he said, thinking that the Queen was even more beautiful when he cried. 

Saionji obediently wiped his eyes and then blew his nose, looking like a little boy. The Queen conjured up a tremulous smile for his friend. “Now, then,” Omi said, getting to his feet and putting out a hand to Saionji. “I think you should go over to the student council room and talk to the Vice President. Don’t you?”

The Queen rose to his feet with inherent grace. He stepped forward and hugged Omi tightly. “Thank you, Omi,” he breathed, as his friend held him close. 

 

 

Nakajima sat at his computer, once more frowning at the screen. 'This is getting ridiculous,' he thought in disgust, as he made no move to touch the keyboard. He hadn’t done anything to the Treasury Dog for two weeks now, and he felt very little motivation to continue the feud. The programmer was more than a little disturbed by the suspicion that the reason he was feeling less motivated to fight with the Dog lately was because Omi was the Queen’s best friend. Nakajima didn’t like this thought at all. His nearly lighthearted attempt to take a lover seemed to be taking a much more serious turn, and he was thrown off by this.

Saionji had made no move to take up his challenge. Nakajima frankly would never have believed that the Queen could hold out for two weeks, and the Vice President of the Student Council was beginning to worry a bit in the back of his head that his move had been premature. That he’d scared the Queen enough that the other man would never take him up on his offer. Nakajima sighed. 

It shouldn’t matter so much to him that Saionji wasn’t interested in becoming his lover. It had been a spur of the moment decision, after all. Nothing very important. Right? So why did he feel so moody lately? Even Niwa had noticed. The King had slapped him on the back a few days ago and roared: “What the matter with you, Hide? You’re acting like someone killed your favorite pet. Cheer up, man!” and he’d proceeded to tell Nakajima a whole string of dirty jokes, without mustering more than a half-hearted glare from his friend. 

Nakajima rubbed at his temple wearily. He would simply have to accept the fact that Saionji wasn’t interested. And he would. Somehow he’d regain his equilibrium and his calm. He was Nakajima Hideaki. Nakajima Hideaki did NOT pine. It was too ridiculous. The programmer gathered himself, and set his fingers on his keyboard. He’d create a virus that would turn the Dog’s hard drive to mush. He wouldn’t worry anymore about fighting with Omi because it might upset the Dog's best friend. Enough was enough.

 

 

Saionji hesitated outside the firmly shut door of the Student Council Room. He took a deep breath, and tried to pull himself together. The Queen wished, suddenly, that he could just run away, but he’d come this far. To chicken out now would be utterly cowardly. Saionji raised a shaking hand to knock at the door, trying to will the trembling in his body to subside. The lovely man felt so nervous and scared, that it was a wonder that he didn’t just heave up his guts all over the floor. In one part of Saionji's head, the Queen couldn’t really believe that he was doing what he was doing. In spite of Omi’s blessing this just didn’t seem right.

He rapped softly at the wood, perhaps hoping that if his knocking was quiet enough Nakajima wouldn’t hear it. Then he could go back and tell Omi that he’d tried, but the man just wasn’t there. But the Student Council Vice President had an acute sense of hearing. His deep voice said sharply from inside: “Come,” that voice saying that word, in those tones, made a shiver pass through the Queen’s body. 

Somehow he managed to turn the knob. The Queen pushed the door open, seeing Nakajima sitting at his computer, with his back to the door. Saionji hesitated in the doorway, his tongue feeling frozen to the roof of his mouth. Nakajima said in irritation: “What is it? I don’t have all day…” he turned his head as he spoke, and his words trailed off as he saw the Queen standing silently in the doorway, staring at him with wide emerald eyes.

Sapphire eyes widened a bit, and then narrowed. A gleaming light composed of satisfaction, relief, and lust rose in their depths. Saionji quivered at the sight of that burning light, as Nakajima swung his chair around and got to his feet. The programmer said nothing. He merely began to walk toward the Queen, his eyes boring into Saionji’s. Kaoru’s breath began to pant out of his chest swiftly, and one hand clutched at the tunic over his breast, as though he were trying to contain his leaping heart. A sexy, dangerous smile spread over Nakajima’s lips. 

“So you decided to take me up on my offer?” he said at last as he approached Saionji. The Queen struggled to speak, but he couldn’t seem to get enough breath into his lungs. He could only nod, staring mesmerized into the sapphire orbs that seemed to be trying to pull his soul out of his body. Nakajima stopped in front of him, putting out a long fingered hand to catch Saionji's chin in a gentle but firm grip. The programmer lowered his head until his lips were skating dangerously close to Saionji’s. The Queen tilted his head a bit, offering his mouth instinctively to Nakajima. “Good,” Hide breathed, just before he took the lovely man's mouth in a deep, hard kiss.

A/N: Here you go, Kuro :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot n sexy lovin', just for you, Kuro!

Saionji moaned into the mouth devouring his. Nakajima’s hard hands settled onto his shoulders, drawing him farther into the room. Then the programmer closed the door with one hand, locking it without pulling away from the Queen’s mouth. One strong hand curled around the back of Saionji’s neck to hold him in place, while the other one began to unfasten the front of the white tunic. His tongue swept into Kaoru’s mouth, boldly caressing the Queen’s own tongue and curling over the roof of his mouth as Nakajima drank in the soft cries he was drawing from Saionji’s throat. 

His dexterous fingers finished with the fastenings, and pushed the front of the tunic open to bare the Queen’s pale, exquisite body. Then that hard hand stroked down the satiny skin in devastating circles, making the Queen’s skin and nerve endings come alive under Nakajima's touch. Long fingers skimmed near the lovely man's waistband, before they slid up his chest to close over a rosy-pink nipple, making it tighten into a hard nub under pinching, stroking fingertips. Nakajima relished the choked cry that his new lover emitted at this touch, and the programmer finally drew his head away so that they could both breathe. He gave a last lick at kiss swollen lips as he lifted his head, and Saionji opened dazed emerald eyes to stare into his own, the Queen's rosy mouth opening as he panted wildly for breath. 

So beautiful. And all his. Nakajima felt a swelling of masculine pride in having reduced this lovely creature once again to this pliant, near-boneless state just with his kisses and caresses. He took the Queen’s arm and led him over to the couch, urging the out-of-it man to sit down. Languidly Saionji stared up at him, and Nakajima felt a surge of desire. He moved between the Queen’s legs, urging the other man to spread them. Nakajima bent over and let his fingers skim near the waistband of the white trousers, watching Saionji all the while. The Queen moaned in anticipation, and lifted his hips toward the Vice President in a silent plea. 

Deciding he’d teased the lovely man enough, Nakajima undid the fastenings at the front of the trousers. He lifted one of his new lover’s legs and removed the Queen's shoe and sock, tossing them away. Then he took off the other one while Saionji watched him breathlessly. Nakajima put his hands on the cuffs of the trousers and yanked them down off of Saionji’s long legs. The Queen lifted his hips to help the programmer in this removal, nearly whimpering as the trousers were removed altogether and dropped on the floor. He was left lying against the couch back, wearing only his underwear and the unfastened tunic. 

Nakajima bent over once again. His fingertips skimmed over the bulge in the front of the Queen’s briefs, making the lovely man arch his hips into this light touch and give a begging cry for more. Pre-cum stained the fabric as his lover used a thumb to run over the confined head. Then Nakajima closed his hand over the bulge, rubbing at it with more force. Saionji cried out, his fingers digging into the fabric of the couch on either side of him. A rather cruel, sexy smile slid over Nakajima’s mouth as he tortured the Queen until the other man was mindless and pleading aloud: “Please, please!” Saionji cried desperately, unable to take much more.

Strong fingers closed over the elastic band of the briefs and finally pulled them away, making the Queen sob with relief. His cock sprang free into the open air, flushed a dark-rose color and leaking pre-cum heavily. Nakajima discarded the briefs as he had the trousers, returning once more to stand between the Queens’s spread legs. He gazed down at his heavily aroused lover. “What do you want?” he asked Saionji calmly. 

The Queen stared up at him in disbelief. Nakajima stood still between his legs, making no move to touch him. “W-What?” Saionji asked, barely able to speak. 

“Tell me what you want” Nakajima repeated, still making no move to touch him.   
Helplessly Saionji shook his head, a blush rising in his fair cheeks. He was too embarrassed to say aloud what he wanted his new lover to do to him. The sapphire-eyed man shrugged, preparing to step back away from the Queen. “Please!” Saionji nearly wailed, not wanting Nakajima to leave. He was desperate for some kind of relief; he needed it so badly…

“Tell me” Nakajima said implacably, crossing his arms over his chest. Saionji bared his teeth a little, hating this man with his whole being right at this moment. 

“I…” he struggled to speak, to ask for the shameful things that he wanted so much. “I want you to…take me” he said, bowing his head as a deep red blush spread over his cheeks.

“Take you where?” Nakajima asked heartlessly, lifting a dark eyebrow. Saionji’s head whipped up, and he stared at the tall man incredulously. The computer programmer merely smiled back at him, the cruel mouth quirked up at the edges as he enjoyed torturing the Queen.

Saionji wanted to cry. He was beyond desperate, but he just wasn’t sure that he could say what he knew Nakajima wanted him to say. The sapphire-eyed man lowered one hand to lightly touch the Queen's long thigh. This touch, so close to where he wanted it but so far away, only made it worse. The programmer's fingertips stroked the pale skin, but he made no other move to touch the Queen. Saionji’s cock twitched, throbbing so heavily that it hurt. He whimpered, but Nakajima was unmoved.

“Tell me” he said once more, his voice like iron. 

“Ahh” Saionji twisted under his lightly caressing fingers. “I-I want you to…t-to FUCK ME!” he screamed, somehow getting the words out. He collapsed, panting, his face bright red with shame. 

Nakajima nodded. “Your wish is my command, Highness” he said in a low, deep voice that made a bolt of lust run through the Queen’s entire body. He quivered as Nakajima reached up to slowly remove his tie. He pulled it away from his neck, then leaned forward. Before Saionji could realize what was happening, his arms were pulled up over his head and the tie was knotted around his wrists. He made a sound of protest, but Nakajima ignored him. He lowered the Queen’s bound hands, stepping back to remove the rest of his uniform.

Saionji wanted to tell the cretinous bastard undressing in front of him to release his hands so that he could leave. The Queen wanted to walk out of the room with his head high, giving the wretch the cold shoulder. But his body was overriding his brain, especially as the clothing fell away from the tall, tall muscular body of the man in front of him. He gasped as he feasted his eyes on Nakajima’s body, especially the cock rising in a curve from the blue-black hair at his groin. Saionji fastened his eyes on it as Nakajima stepped between his legs yet again. 

The sapphire eyes gleamed hotly as they saw where his lover’s gaze was focused. He descended on the Queen, and Saionji cried out as that hard body pressed over his own. His cries were muffled as Nakajima kissed him again, even as the programmer rubbed his bare skin against Saionji’s. He ground his cock against the Queen’s, and Saionji arched his body into Nakajima’s helplessly. He tangled his tongue with his lover’s, and they ate at each other savagely. 

Nakajima abandoned Saionji's mouth at last, sliding his tongue along the Queen’s delicate jaw line instead. He nipped at the lovely man's jaw with sharp teeth, then tilted his head a little to close his mouth over the Queen’s earlobe and suckle it. Saionji moaned, wishing that his hands were free so that he could reciprocate these caresses. But something about being bound like this made him feel both helpless and somehow free. He was free to feel, to enjoy the things that Nakajima did to him, without worrying about pleasing his lover. He pleased the other man by the small sounds he made, by the way he became flushed and languid at the Vice President's touches, by the involuntary archings and twistings of his lovely body. 

The programmer licked his way down the long, elegant white neck that tilted under the touch of his tongue to give him better access. Nakajima bit at the soft skin, marking it with small love bites. Then he ran his tongue along a collarbone, tracing it with delicate precision. Saionji whimpered when he slid down even further and closed his hard mouth over a nipple, sucking at it with soft intensity until the Queen felt as though his brain were going to explode. Then he bit at the hardened nub, rolling it around in his mouth, drawing loud cries from Saionji. The Queen arched his back at the sensation, offering himself even more fully to that talented mouth. 

Nakajima moved over to attend to the other nipple, as the fingers of one of his hands closing over the first one. He pinched at it just enough to cause a burst of pleasurable pain within his lover. This duel sensation made Saionji nearly wail, his head going back. Nakajima smiled against his beautiful lover's skin as he bent his black head and headed south, his tongue leaving a wet trail down jumping stomach muscles as he slid backward between the Queen’s legs. Saionji's hips lunged upward, offering himself to that clever tongue. Pleading, gasping whimpers fell from his lips as Nakajima skirted the soft thatch of brown pubic hair, stopping to suckle at a hip bone. 

When Nakajima began to kiss his way down a long thigh, the Queen cried out. He could take no more of this. If Nakajima didn’t touch him soon, he was going to die. “I beg you!” he nearly sobbed, pushing his hips up frantically. “Onegai!” 

The programmer was cruel, but not heartless. He gave in to this heart-felt, desperate plea, moving his head to engulf Saionji’s cock in his mouth. Sobbing cries huffed out of the Queen’s throat as that warm, moist space took him in and began to suck. “Yes!” he gasped, feeling the muscles coil in his stomach as Nakajima brought him closer and closer to orgasm. He screamed his relieved pleasure into the still air of the student council room as he shot into the welcoming mouth that enclosed him so wonderfully. 

He fell back on the couch, panting wildly in the aftermath of that surge of pleasure. The Queen stared near sightlessly with half-lidded eyes at the man still kneeling between his legs. Saionji could have lain there all day, just enjoying the afterglow, but Nakajima’s hard hands grasped his thighs and pushed his legs up to his chest. The Queen started to make a sound of complaint, for the feel of hands sliding over his sensitized skin was almost painful, but just at that moment Nakajima bent his head and trailed his tongue over the twitching ring of muscle between the lovely man's ass cheeks. 

Saionji wailed in a combination of surprised pleasure and almost pain. Ruthlessly Nakajima licked at that most sensitive part of him, the programmer's tongue fluttering over the puckered ring until the Queen was sure that he was going to die. He would have begged Nakajima to stop (or to go at it harder), but he could barely breathe. Saionji gasped and panted, unable to speak. Sensing what he wanted, his lover lapped one last time at the wrinkled skin and then stiffened his tongue and bore into the Queen's body with it. He moved his head back and forth as Nakajima fucked his lover with his tongue, and then moved it in a corkscrew motion within that tight body. Somehow the Queen found the breath to scream, indicating the involuntary return of his erection as the mind-blowing pleasure went on and on. 

When Nakajima finally withdrew his tongue, the Queen collapsed bonelessly against the back of the couch. He could barely move, and a low moan drifted from his throat. The Vice President rose gracefully to his feet and left his lover sprawled out on the couch, walking over to retrieve the bottle of hand lotion that he kept in a desk drawer. His hands became chapped easily if he typed for too long a time. Nakajima carried the bottle back to the couch, his eyes alight with a dark sapphire flame at the sight of Saionji still lying unmoving. With his bound hands resting above his head, and his fair skin stained with color, the Queen was the epitome of sex and beauty. He couldn’t wait to get inside of that lovely body, to plow into the tight confines of that ass that now belonged to him. 

He knelt between the Queen’s limp legs once more, pushing them up enough so that he could work a lotion moistened finger into the tight passage into that fair body. Saionji moaned softly, but did not move as that long finger worked further and further into him. Nakajima twisted his finger, stroking at his lover’s inner walls with the tip of it. Already loosened by his orgasm and the tongue bath he’d received, Saionji easily took in yet another finger. Nakajima sawed them inside of him sharply, making the lovely man groan above his head. Quickly the programmer added a third finger, starting to feel impatient and rather desperate himself. He wanted to, no – NEEDED to get inside of Saionji soon. He scissored the fingers, finishing prepping his lover before he pulled his fingers out quickly. 

Swiftly Nakajima coated his cock with the hand lotion, grimacing a little at the feel of his own hand on himself. He knelt up between the Queen’s legs, taking them in his hands and lifting the lovely man's hips. The programmer positioned himself at Saionji's entrance, gritting his teeth a bit as he began to push into the tight body under him. The Queen gasped at the feel of Nakajima’s cock sliding home within him, his back bowing. Emerald eyes flew open, and he stared in a glazed-eyed fashion up at the man half-standing between his spread legs. Nakajima’s hard hands curled under Saionji's thighs, holding him in place. Blazing sapphire eyes looked down at him, as Nakajima waited patiently for Saionji to adjust to the feel of the man buried inside of him. 

Movement. He wanted movement. More, he wanted Nakajima to annihilate him with his cock. The Queen found enough strength to lift his hips, relishing the soft groan that Nakajima emitted when he did this. Baring his teeth ferally, the computer programmer pulled back and thrust into the other man hard. Cry after cry fell from Saionji’s lips as his lover began to move in him with long, slow strokes. Nails dug into the skin of the Queen's thighs as Nakajima’s hips began to slap against the lovely man's ass with each of the programmer's powerful thrusts. “Uhh! Uhh!” animal sounds were forced from the Queen’s throat as the tip of that long cock began to strike his prostate on each inward thrust. So good! It was so good! His whole body quivered and writhed, his neck arching back against the couch as every muscle in his body seemed to tense simultaneously.

Nakajima could feel his orgasm beginning to build in his body. He could see that the Queen was also ready to come again, the lovely man's sweating body jerking with each of his thrusts. The programmer bent over at the waist, closing his mouth over his lover’s once again. Saionji’s erection rubbed against his stomach as Nakajima swallowed the other man's loud cries. His hips never stopped moving as he plunged into the soft body under him. Nakajima held the Queen’s legs in the air as he went into his last movements, plowing wildly into that yielding form. Saionji came, screaming into his mouth, semen spurting out over both of their stomachs. Nakajima made a fierce growling noise into the suddenly slack mouth, feeling his lover’s internal passage close like a fist over him. He rammed into Saionji twice more before he came with a violent shudder inside of that gorgeous tight body.

He half collapsed on top of the Queen’s limp body, his chest heaving as he fought to get his breath back. Nakajima's sapphire eyes opened lazily to look down at the Queen’s beet red face. His new lover's eyes were closed, and only Saionji's frantic breathing said that he was still alive. The Queen was even more lovely in the wake of his coming, his dark lashes lying against his alabaster cheeks. The programmer lowered his head a bit to bury his nose in the long, sweat-matted brown hair. The combined odors of sweat, sex, and the Queen’s own musky personal scent drifted to his nose. 

Nakajima felt strangely peaceful. Not just sated, but also calm and centered. It was the same feeling he got when he was deep in the middle of his martial arts katas. All of his boredom and restlessness seemed to have vanished without a trace. The Queen opened his eyes slowly, and their gazes met. There was a look of contentment deep in the emerald eyes. It was as though both of them had found something that neither of them had been aware that they were looking for. Saionji smiled at him softly, and Nakajima felt a peculiar sensation run through his chest. He wasn’t sure what it was, but as he bent his head to gently kiss the Queen’s open mouth, he decided not to think about it too much. Some things just shouldn’t be analyzed closely.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is an interesting place,” The Queen relinquished his coat into Nakajima’s hands, looking around the quiet, rather dim club. He felt a little strange, because while he and Nakajima had been lovers for several weeks, this was their first date. The computer programmer had asked him if he wanted to come to one of his lover's favorite places with Nakajima, and Saionji had readily agreed. He didn’t think that the other man even realized that he was technically asking his lover out on a date.

The Queen’s lips curled in a small smile, as Nakajima led him to a table and seated him. Really, considering how smart his lover was, the man could be extremely dense about some things. Mostly things having to do with human interactions. Nakajima was not a social creature, and he didn’t always know how to deal with people. Saionji was beginning to find that rather cute about him. Every time that the programmer said something that unintentionally insulted someone, Kaoru was hard-pressed not to laugh. He was used to dealing with people like Nakajima, as Omi had never been people-oriented, either. It was Saionji who’d always dealt well with social occasions. 

Nakajima slid into a chair next to him. “Do you want something to drink?” he asked his lover quietly.

“Mineral water would be fine.” Saionji replied. At Nakajima’s raised eyebrow, he smiled. “I don’t always drink very much.” he said. “I guess I’m not in the mood for alcohol tonight.”

Nakajima accepted this statement with a shrug. He went up to the bar to order a drink for himself, and a mineral water for Kaoru. The Queen remained at the table, looking at the little stage at the back of the room. Nakajima hadn’t told him what kind of club this was. Saionji suspected that he wanted it to be a surprise. As he watched, four men with instruments came onto the stage and sat down on chairs. One had a trumpet, another a saxophone, and a third carried a bass. The fourth man sat down at a piano. The Queen was surprised when they began to play a jazz tune. He blinked. Nakajima liked jazz music? He never would have suspected it.

The programmer returned with two glasses in his hands. Saionji looked up at him, liking the look of Nakajima in a nice jacket. with a silk shirt unbuttoned at the throat. He looked relaxed and handsome, a far cry from his uptight image as the Vice President of the Student Council. “What?” he asked, seeing the Queen staring at him, as he sat down and handed his lover the mineral water. 

Saionji shook his head. “It’s nothing. You just seem so…different, here,” he paused consideringly. “I like this other you,” he decided.

Nakajima lifted a single black eyebrow. “This ‘other me’?” he asked in faint puzzlement. “I’m not aware that I’m any different now than I ever have been.”

The Queen smiled. “Of course not,” he said. He startled Nakajima by patting his hand. “You’re terribly cute,” he said, making his lover look rather revolted.

“ ’Cute’ is not a word I would associate with myself,” he said distastefully.

“If you say so,” Saionji looked at the stage, listening to the music. “I like it here,” he said. “I would never have thought that you would listen to jazz, Nakajima-san. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Nakajima did sound genuinely happy, and Saionji shot him a surreptitious look. There was a pleased expression on the normally rather cold face of the handsome man, and the Queen realized that Nakajima had been nervous about how his lover would react to being brought to one of his favorite places. This realization made Saionji’s heart turn to mush. Honestly, the man was just too cute for words! Not that he’d say that aloud. As Nakajima had just demonstrated, he loathed being called ‘cute’. Even though he was.

“I really like it,” was all he said aloud. “Thank you for bringing me here, Nakajima-san.”

“You’re welcome,” there was a pause. “Don’t you think that you should call me Hide?” he said after a moment.

Saionji started. His emerald eyes widened a bit, as he met the softened sapphire gaze of the man sitting next to him. “Hide,” he said softly, making Nakajima’s guts contract. Having his lover use the contraction of his second name, and say it in such a tone of voice, made him have to suppress the sudden urge to kiss the lips that had spoken his name, right here in the middle of the club.

 

“That’s better,” he said, and the Queen smiled.

 

“I’ll only use it if you call me Kaoru, instead of Your Highness,” he said firmly.

“Kaoru,” hearing that rather deep voice say his name had a similar affect on Saionji. He shivered a bit as he became lost in that sapphire gaze once again. Impulsively he put out his hand and covered Nakajima’s with his own, earning him a startled look. But the other man made no move to remove his hand, instead curling his own fingers with the Queen’s. They sat that way, listening to the music, and both of them felt the same peaceful calm that always seemed to descend on them every time they made love.

 

 

Niwa was hard-pressed not to laugh gleefully. He sat on the couch in the Student Council Room, and stared at his friend’s bent black head. The Gods loved him, that was all there was to it. Otherwise, they would never have sent him such a perfect gift. The sight of Nakajima in love was the most astonishing thing that the King had ever seen. He would never have believed that it was possible before this. It was like discovering a centaur in your backyard. You’d always thought them to be mythical, so it was a pretty hard thing to wrap your mind around. 

Of course, he knew that Hide wasn’t aware of his condition. Any more than the King had been about Iwai, until Nakajima had unwittingly pointed it out to him. The other man simply wasn’t aware of the changes in his behavior, nor about the way he acted when he was around his lover. Niwa supposed that he could point these things out to Hide, but it was much more amusing and delightful just to watch his friend in the throes of unconscious love. If the King said anything about it, he’d lose his greatest form of entertainment. So he kept his mouth shut, and just enjoyed the show.

'Ah, speak of the devil,' he thought as there was a light knock at the frame of the open door. Saionji stood in the portal, his emerald eyes fixed on the man who was turning away from his computer to greet the Queen. Niwa avidly watched as the sapphire eyes softened behind Nakajima's lenses at the sight of the other man, and a very small smile slid over Hide's well-shaped mouth. The Queen smiled in return, a gentle smile that practically radiated love. The King fought the urge to whistle, as he watched Hide get up from his computer and go over to talk to Saionji.

Iwai had softly lectured him on taking so much pleasure over his friend’s downfall, but Niwa had only laughed as he’d slung an arm around his lover’s waist. “Oh, come on, Iwai, love,” he’d protested. “You have to admit that it’s great. And at least I’m not out-and-out teasing Hide about it.”

Iwai had had to admit that that was true. He felt that this was a good thing, since he liked Niwa alive and breathing, and teasing Nakajima about his love life was akin to poking a tiger with a stick to see what would happen. But he feared that the sharp-eyed computer programmer would notice his friend’s amusement, and get out of him what he thought was so funny, and that would be almost as bad. Niwa wasn’t exactly subtle. 

Niwa knew that he was playing with fire, but what delighted him the most was the fact that his normally laser-eyed friend was so caught up in his lover that he DIDN’T notice his best friend’s not-so-well-hidden amusement at his expense. It made the King want to howl and do a victory dance. Instead, he put up a hand to cover his mouth and hide his grin from the two men in the doorway. His grey eyes twinkled over the top of his hand, as he watched the billing and cooing going on.

Not that everyone would think much of the romantic exchange. Nakajima kept his voice low as he spoke to Saionji, and his face didn’t show much emotion. Only someone as used to reading him as the King could see the subtle differences. And he rested his hand on the Queen’s elbow lightly, claiming his lover in a gesture that screamed possessiveness. Saionji turned his head up to Nakajima, aligning his body to the other man’s. The two were drawn together like a magnet and steel. 

Nakajima finished his conversation with his lover. The Queen rested his eyes briefly on Niwa, greeting him rather coolly. Saionji didn’t exactly dislike him, but he didn’t always care for Niwa’s habit of glomping on people. Especially him. Niwa could remember with a wince the times that Saionji had twisted his fingers, just because he’d thrown his arms over the Queen’s shoulders in a boisterous hug. Saionji didn’t seem to realize that he just liked to touch people, that it wasn’t anything personal.

Royalty acknowledged one another, as the King returned Saionji’s greeting with much more enthusiasm. He grinned as the Queen took himself off gracefully, and he watched Nakajima’s eyes linger on the white-clad figure as the lovely man walked away. A smirk stretched Niwa’s lips, and he looked away hurriedly lest Hide turn around and catch him with that expression on his face. “What was that about?” he asked casually.

Nakajima answered him coolly as he returned to his computer. “He came to tell me that he’s scheduled an hour at the bathhouse for us,” he said calmly, as he sat down in his chair.

“That’s right. It’s your two-month anniversary, isn’t it?” mused Niwa in delight.

“Hardly. We only became lovers six weeks ago.”

“Ohh? I could swear the definition of lovers is two people who have sex together,” Niwa gave him a sideways glance out of narrowed eyes. “What would you call that incident in the bathhouse?”

He was amazed to see a slight stain of color rise in his friend’s pale cheeks. He’d gotten out of Hide about the incident that had technically been the start of he and Saionji’s relationship, and had amused himself ever since by teasing his friend about it. Even he wouldn’t do something as bold as giving the Queen a blow job practically out in public! He had a new respect for his friend, much to Nakajima’s annoyance. The programmer was slightly embarrassed about that whole incident now. 

“I suppose you might call it a tactical foray,” Niwa continued, grinning like a maniac. 

Nakajima gave him a look that should have incinerated him on the spot. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” he asked the King coldly.

Niwa folded his hands behind his neck. “Not really,” he said happily.

“Why don’t you go spend time with your sappy artist?” Hide suggested, turning a cold shoulder to his insouciant friend.

“ I would, but he’s neck-deep in his latest painting. I hate to interrupt him when genius is burning,” the King replied.

Nakajima sighed. He reached up to rub at his temple, obviously feeling the beginnings of a headache. Niwa decided that he’d pushed his friend enough for one day, and decided to back off. He began to prattle on about the latest gossip around the Academy instead, for once making Nakajima feel relief instead of annoyance. He was still somewhat sensitive about his relationship with Saionji. Having a lover was still a new and strange experience for him. Sometimes when he woke up in the morning, and saw the long, soft, brown hair spread out over his chest, he felt a peculiar sensation deep within himself, that he still had no frame of reference for. Nakajima had no name for this sensation, but he found that he liked it immensely. 

He realized that he was smiling to himself, as he gazed rather blankly at his computer screen. Nakajima tried to pull himself together, to concentrate on his work. That was all it was now; he made no moves against the Treasury Dog anymore. They had come to a tentative truce, both trying to get along as best as they could for the sake of the man who was best friend to one and lover to the other. Neither wanted to upset Saionji or make him choose between them. The Queen was grateful for this consideration on the part of both of the most important men in his life, and showed that gratitude often. Nakajima, at least, thoroughly enjoyed some of the forms that that gratitude took. 

The programmer's mind kept wandering to thoughts of tonight. Anticipation swirled through him. This would be the first time that he and his lover would be together in the hot bath since the infamous blow job. Nakajima wondered how much further he’d be able to talk the Queen into going. It never took much to get Kaoru to drop his inhibitions, and often all he had to do to reduce Saionji to mindlessness were a few caresses, or a deep, long kiss. He liked that responsiveness in his lover. There were so many things that he was coming to like about Kaoru…

Nakajima liked Saionji's grace and his exquisite manners. He liked the Queen's gentle kindness, and his love of and appreciation of beauty. The programmer liked the core of steel that resided deep within the soft-seeming man, and he liked the lovely creature's deep sense of loyalty and caring. Nakajima liked the way those emerald eyes looked at him, full of strong emotions. They drew him in every time, until he felt like he was drowning in the rich emerald pools. He liked the way Saionji would curl up around him after sex, fitting his body to Hide’s naturally. It was as though they were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. 

The Student Council Vice President frowned at himself when he realized where his thoughts were going. More and more often, Nakajima found his thoughts drifting off, losing focus and sharpness. What was happening to him? His fingers unconsciously stroked the wood of the desk, as his brows drew together. Being with the Queen was having a strange effect on him. But the programmer couldn’t regret it, even if he was somewhat disturbed by his own peculiar behavior. Having a lover was…good. 

“I’m gonna go and take Iwai his lunch,” Niwa remarked, seeing that Nakajima wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying. He got up as his friend turned his head a bit to blink at the King as though he’d forgotten that the other man was in the room. Niwa chuckled. “Gotta feed my beautiful sweetheart,” he said as he strode toward the door. 

“Tet-chan,” Nakajima’s voice stopped him at the door. There was a strange note in it.

 

The King turned back around. “Yeah, Hide?” he asked, looking keenly at his friend’s face. 

“Do I…” he seemed almost uncertain of what to say. “Do I seem…different to you, Tet-chan?”

Niwa’s brows rose. But he saw the serious look on Nakajima’s face, and decided to answer his friend truthfully. “Yeah, you do, Hide,” he sad with a careless shrug. “But being in love can do that to a man.”

Nakajima froze. “What?” he said as though he couldn’t quite believe his ears.

Niwa smiled tenderly at his confused friend. “To paraphrase a friend of mine ‘It’s obvious that you’re head-over-heels for the lovely creature,’ ” he said. “Don’t look so scared, Hide. It’s the best thing that ever happened to me. It’ll be the same for you, you’ll see,” and he took himself off without further ado, leaving Nakajima sitting in his chair, staring at nothing.

 

Saionji looked over at his lover’s face. Nakajima was sitting with his arms stretched out over the sides of the tub, and there was a strange expression on his handsome face. That look worried the Queen. He’d never seen it before. Was there something the matter? He decided to take the initiative, wading through the hot water until he was standing in front of his lover. “Hide,” he said.

Nakajima raised his sapphire eyes. Saionji wondered about the emotion he saw in their depths. “Is there something the matter, Hide?” 

The Vice President sighed. He reached up and pulled a slightly surprised Kaoru onto his lap, burying his face in the Queen’s neck.

 

Saionji draped his arms over his lover’s shoulders. He heard Nakajima speak softly: “Are you happy, Kaoru?” he asked.

The Queen peered down at his lover’s bent black head. “Of course I am,” he said truthfully. “What is this about, Hide?”

He felt Nakajima’s breath ghost over his neck in a soft sigh. “I have come to a realization,” he said.

“About what?” Saionji asked curiously. He was beginning to wonder about his lover’s odd behavior. 

Silence. Just when Saionji thought that Nakajima wasn’t going to say anything else, he heard his lover speak, on a mere breath of sound. What he said made the Queen’s heart begin to do leaps in his chest, and drew a gasp from his mouth. “I believe that I…love you,” Nakajima said simply.

Saionji found that he was trembling faintly. Nakajima couldn’t have said what the Queen just thought he had. Had he? “You love me?” he repeated incredulously, unable to wrap his mind around the concept.

The black head nodded very slightly, although Nakajima didn’t look up at him. Saionji could feel moisture on his cheeks, and not from the steam in the bath, either. “Oh, Hide,” he breathed, laying his cheek against the top of that black head. “I’m so glad”.

“Is that all you’ve got to say?” Nakajima demanded, finally raising his head to give his lover a faintly annoyed look. This was so much like his usual behavior that the Queen laughed softly in delight. 

“What else would I have to say?” he teased impishly.

Nakajima looked like he were contemplating dumping Saionji off of his lap. He frowned awfully up at the lovely man, and the Queen could stand it no more. He bent and kissed his lover’s hard mouth tenderly. “Of course I love you in return,” he said against Nakajima’s lips. “I can’t help myself – you’re irresistible, like force of nature.”

Nakajima’s sapphire eyes softened, as he put his hands around Saionji’s waist. “A force of nature, am I?” he said in that deep, sultry tone of voice that always turned the Queen into a quivering mass of jelly. “Well, then, I think it’s time for you to ride the hurricane.” And he pulled his lover down into a fierce, devouring kiss. 

 

The End 

 

A/N: Finishing this up just for you, Kuro. Hey, if you didn't see the comment i left on Twist Serve, I'm willing to start putting up my AU POTG stories, and i'm going to let you, my number 1 fan, pick which one you want up first. A Knight of Love, Mind Games, or Kiss of Death. Let me know and I'll put up the first chapter today. -DL


End file.
